


All Work and No Play Makes Blaine a Naughty Little Monkey

by Ellie226



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't like it when Daddy has to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play Makes Blaine a Naughty Little Monkey

“Daddy!” Blaine came bouncing into the office. “Daddy! Come play with me.” 

“I can’t Blaine. Daddy’s gotta finish this first. Why don’t you go and play with Papa?”

“No fun Daddy. Wan’ you too.” Hugging Kurt around the waist, he rested his hand between Daddy’s shoulder blades. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetpea,” Daddy said, absentmindedly patting at Blaine. He was absorbed in the sketches in front of him.

“Daddy!” Blaine repeated, slightly louder, “Come on!” He reached for Kurt’s hand, tugging at it.

“Seb!” Kurt called, “come get him, will you? I’ve got to finish these sketches.”

Blaine stood up straight, hurt and pouting, and he tried to twist away when Sebastian appeared and took his hand.

“Come on midget. Daddy’s gotta work.” Papa tried to lead Blaine out of the room. When that didn’t work, he easily picked Blaine up, tossing him over his shoulder. “Daddy’s working,” he repeated.

“Papaaaaa,” Blaine whined, wriggling wildly. “No fair! No pickin’ me up and carryin’ me like dat,” he told Sebastian when he was dumped on the couch.

“Daddy has to work. Why don’t you help me?”

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. “Don’ need help. You and Daddy are just being not fun and not fair.”

Sebastian squatted down so he was eye level with Blaine. “You can help me make dinner, or you can play by yourself, but Daddy can’t play with you right now.”

“I don’t wanna play with either of you! I can play by my own self,” Blaine stood up abruptly, walking over to the corner where his toys were stored. When he sat down, he stole a look at Sebastian, sticking out his tongue, “You go ‘way now.”

“Watch yourself shorty,” Papa admonished calmly. He left the living room, returning a minute later with his kindle. Dinner could wait; it looked like Blaine needed some supervision.

“I sayed you go ‘way Papa. I don’ need you. I’m ennertaining my own self.”

Sebastian looked at him then, raising his eyebrows, “Knock it off. You’re about to find out how entertaining time out is.”

Blaine stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at Papa. This was probably not the best plan. Although Sebastian was more likely than Kurt to find that kind of cheekiness funny, Blaine had maybe been pushing it all day.

But it wasn’t fair! It was Saturday, and they were ‘posed to spend time together. Not have stupid work stuff for Daddy to do.

Papa was frustrated with Blaine, and he knew he needed a break. So, standing up, he stalked over to where Blaine was sitting on the floor and took Blaine’s hand. 

“Okay midget. Rude little boys have time out.” Pulling Blaine to his feet, Papa sent Blaine over to the corner with a swat.

Blaine glared, but he went. Sitting down on the floor, he stared at the corner and waited for Papa to say he could come out.

Sebastian had sat back on the couch, grabbing his kindle and returning to his book. When he looked up at the corner to tell Blaine he could get up, he couldn’t help but smirk. Sending a quick text to Kurt, he waited for his other boyfriend.

“Seriously Seb, I’ve gotta finish this. If Blaine’s giving you trouble, just-” he stopped what he was saying, smiling at Blaine. “Guess he was tired?” Kurt suggested, going over to the couch and collapsing against Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at the corner. Blaine had fallen asleep in time out, head resting in the corner and thumb in his mouth. “Don’t you have work to do?” he asked Kurt.

He stood with a groan; Kurt had no interest in going back to the sketches, but it was better to get them done while Blaine slept. Then they could play later.


End file.
